


Qui es tu?

by Manue54



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manue54/pseuds/Manue54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie de Felicity a changé il y a quelques années...mais pas comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Oliver revient de 5 ans en enfer et se rend compte que toutes les personnes qu'il aime ont évolué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jamais sentie aussi seule

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfiction. J'ai besoin d'avoir des remarques constructives (même si elles sont négatives!). Si vous appréciez et que vous avez des idées ou des envies sur l'endroit où cela devrait aller, n'hésitez pas. Merci de lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, complètement UA.

Quand elle était au MIT, si vous aviez demandé à Felicity où elle se verrait dans 7 ans, elle ne vous aurait certainement pas répondu dans le département informatique de Queen Consolidated. En tant que hacker, elle se voyait plutôt dénoncer les fraudes gouvernementales comme elle le faisait avec son groupe "d'hacktiviste". Mais tout était parti en vrille quand Cooper avait été arrêté par le FBI. Elle n'avait pas hésité à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait en se dénonçant pour la création du super virus qu'ils avaient utilisé. Cooper avait été libéré sous surveillance et elle avait fini dans la prison militaire de Fort Leavenworth. Pour dire qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit était un euphémisme et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de retrouver sa liberté mais elle devrait passer par 10 années enfermée dans cet endroit avant ça. Cela aurait pu être bien pire si le virus avait fait plus de dégâts. De toute façon, la couleur orange partout, les embrouilles entre prisonniers, et surtout, aucune technologie....elle ne pensait pas survivre à sa peine.

De plus, personne n'était venue la voir depuis son arrestation, pas qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis mais elle aurait pensé que Cooper ou même sa mère auraient fait le déplacement. Mais non, pas un signe d'eux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de sa vie. Alors elle fut agréablement surprise quand, 6 mois, après le début de sa peine, elle reçu une visite. Mais son excitation à l'idée de voir un visage amical disparue bien vite quand elle se rendit compte qu'on ne l'amenait pas au parloir. Elle fut installée dans un bureau par un maton et laissée seule pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Un sentiment d'angoisse se levait en elle et elle était pas loin de faire une attaque de panique quand la porte du bureau fut ouverte et que deux personnes entrèrent. L'homme qui marchait devant portait un uniforme de l'armée et sa présence était vraiment imposante. Son visage était marqué par les rides alors qu'elle estimait qu'il n'était qu'autour de la quarantaine. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vie pour paraître si fatigué. La personne qui suivait était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Tout en elle montrait l'autorité, de ses lèvres pincées à son tailleur noir parfaitement coupé. Felicity avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de Las Vegas après une de ses nombreuses bêtises et attendait de se faire gronder. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand l'homme s'adressa à elle.

" Mlle Smoak, je suis le colonel Simmons et voici l'agent Carter de la NSA." Quoi? NSA? Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. "Il y a 6 mois, vous avait été arrêtée pour trahison après vous être dénoncée pour la création d'un virus informatique extrêmement dangereux, les meilleurs agents de la NSA n'ont malheureusement toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur votre code". Là, elle se sentait un immense sentiment de fierté à l'idée que son bébé était toujours en dehors des sales pattes du gouvernement et un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. "Si j'étais vous, Mlle Smoak, je ne serais pas amusée, vous êtes dans une situation extrêmement grave ici." Elle leva les yeux vers l'agent Carter et lui envoya un regard de la mort. "Vos agents, dit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, ne doivent pas être si doués que ça pour ne pas trouver le code d'un virus créé par une gamine de 15 ans!". "Vous avez 19 ans" "C'est vrai, mais j'en avais 15 quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire." "Ce qui fait de vous une personne avec un talent indéniable et si votre dossier est correct, vous êtes certainement un génie. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette histoire?" Demanda le colonel. Felicity pris une grande respiration car honnêtement, elle ne savait pas trop non plus. Enfin si, elle savait. Cooper. Il lui avait demandé un jour si elle voulait être un héros et étant bêtement dans l'amour, elle avait pensé que ce qu'elle faisait était une sorte de justice. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à cela pendant ses 6 mois ici. Alors elle répondit tout simplement "de mauvais choix, je suppose". "Nous vous donnons un nouveau choix à faire aujourd'hui, Mlle Smoak, et je voudrais que vous y réfléchissiez attentivement". Felicity n'était pas bonne pour faire des choix, du moins, pas pour elle même. "Je vous écoute" "C'est simple, vous pouvez rester ici et purger votre peine ou vous pouvez rentrer dans les rangs. La NSA est toujours heureuse d'accueillir de jeunes talents et vous avez très certainement un énorme potentiel qu'il serait dommage de gaspiller en prison".

Ouah! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Il y a 6 mois, elle leur aurait ri au nez mais maintenant, elle devait admettre qu'elle ferait presque n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici, enfin pas tout quand même... Sa tendance à babiller revient au galop dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche "Et ça consisterait en quoi exactement? Parce que je ne suis pas une tueuse, pas que je dis que les gens qui travaillent pour la NSA sont des tueurs mais il y en a quand même et je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à personne, je suis plutôt le genre de personne qui est blessée par les autres, pas l'inverse, mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous me demandait là non?! Ouai...non...je sais pas en fait. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse?" Si le colonel semblait légèrement amusé par sa petite promenade, l'agent Carter ne l'étais pas du tout mais elle lui répondit quand même. "Vous serez tout d'abord intégré comme analyste et si vous faites vos preuves sur ce poste, des évolutions de carrière sont toujours possibles". Des évolutions de carrière? Elle avait jamais imaginé qu'on lui proposerait un jour de devenir un agent du gouvernement et on lui disait déjà qu'elle pourrait en faire une carrière. Elle se sentait un peu paumée en ce moment mais elle ne pense pas qu'elle avait beaucoup le choix surtout si elle voulait sortir d'ici. Pourtant, tout cela paraissait trop facile. "Il y a forcément des conditions à votre offre plus que généreuse" "Evidemment." Le colonel Simmons repris la parole en lui expliquant qu'elle devait remettre le code de son virus et qu'au moindre faux pas, elle serait rapatriée illico presto dans sa cellule. Felicity se sentait complètement acculée mais sa décision fut vite prise. "Ok, ce sera toujours mieux que de moisir ici" dit-elle résignée.

"Une dernière chose, Mlle Smoak" Merde, elle aimait pas le ton de sa voix "Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici vivante" Hein? "C'est quoi ce délire?!" cria-t-elle. "Si la NSA vous sort de prison pour vous intégrer dans ses rangs, nous devons nous assurer que personne ne se demandera où vous êtes et ce que vous faites. Vous devrez devenir une nouvelle personne avec une nouvelle identité et vous ne pourrez plus être en contact avec votre famille et vos amis" Ils dépassaient les bornes putain! "Merde, merde, merde, vous savez ce que vous me demandez là? Je sais que moi et ma mère n'avons pas une magnifique relation mais vous avez pensé a ce qu'elle ressentira lorsqu'on lui dira que sa seule fille est morte alors que son mari l'a abandonnée? Vous voulez que je la laisse complètement seule?" Elle devenait franchement énervée par ces deux connards qui ne faisaient que chambouler encore plus sa vie déjà merdique. "Votre mère n'est pas seule, Mlle Smoak, de ce que nous avons pu constater, elle a un nouveau mari et ils sont actuellement en voyage de noce." "C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible!" Le cerveau de Felicity était en surchauffe, elle se rappelait que sa mère n'était pas venu la voir en 6 mois et qu'avant ça, elles ne s'étaient pas vues en 3 ans. Oui elles s'étaient parlées mais rien de plus qu'un appel par an pour Noël. Felicity s'était elle même coupée de sa famille, qui était un bien grand mot, quand elle était parti au MIT. Elle aimait tout de même sa mère et se demandait si elle avait pu l'oublier aussi vite comme son père l'avait fait auparavant? Elle avait toujours cru que sa mère la tenait responsable du départ de son mari et c'est pour cela que leur relation n'avait jamais été forte. Mais au point de ne même pas dire à sa fille qu'elle s'était remariée... Et puis, elle pensait à Cooper qu'elle avait sortit de la merde dans laquelle il s'était mis en voulant effacer les prêts étudiants et elle n'avait jamais eu droit à un merci, un appel ou une lettre. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était seule et qu'elle l'avait peut être toujours été. De toute évidence, elle avait accordé sa confiance à des personnes qui ne la méritait pas et elle était déterminée à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Là, tout de suite, elle ne voulait plus jamais tomber amoureuse, ne plus s'attacher à quiconque. Elle arpentait la pièce en long, en large et en travers, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était levée. Le colonel Simmons et l'agent Carter l'observaient s'agiter en silence et voyaient les rouages dans sa tête tourner à plein régime. Et puis, elle s'arrêta net, tourna la tête vers eux et avec un regard plein de colère et de détermination, hocha la tête sèchement à eux pour signifier son accord.

La nouvelle vie de Felicity venait de commencer. Elle fut sortie de prison le lendemain et fut équipée d'un bracelet électronique car ils savaient bien qu'avec ses talents, elle pouvait disparaître en quelques secondes. On lui appris qu'on l'emmenait au Quartier général de la NSA à Fort George G. Meadeet dans le Maryland et qu'elle serait logée dans un de leurs nombreux appartements. Tout alla très vite et après s'être rapidement installée, on l'emmena à son bureau où l'agent Carter l'attendait. Elle lui remis son pass d'accès et lui indiqua les zones où elle avait le droit d'aller et celles où elle ne devait pas mettre les pieds. Enfin, on lui remis ses nouveaux papiers d'identité et découvrit qu'elle s'appelait maintenant Felicity Dhark. Elle était heureuse qu'on lui avait laissé son prénom, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait apprécié d'être complètement dépouillée de son identité. Sa tête tournait à cause de toutes les informations qu'on lui enfilait dans le crâne mais assez vite, on l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle (ça prendrait un certain temps pour elle d'appeler cet endroit sa maison) pour se reposer. Son travail commençait demain et elle devait être bien reposée, sa première journée allait être fatigante...


	2. Chapitre 2

Oliver avait passé ses deux derniers jours à se réadapter à la vie de famille et c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Par chance, Thea et sa mère avaient l'air de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'espace parce qu'elles ne lui avaient pas demandé où est-ce qu'il passait tout son temps quand il n'était pas à la maison. Et si elles le faisaient, il devrait mentir parce qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas leur dire qu'il était maintenant un gars qui courait sur le toit des immeubles en portant du cuir et en traquant l'élite corrompue de Starling City. Il devait s'habituer aux changements dans la vie des membres de sa famille, et parmi ça, le remariage de sa mère avec Walter Steele. Il ne savait pas encore comment réagir à cette information. D'un côté, il était content que sa mère ne soit plus seule et elle avait l'air heureuse mais en même temps, il ressentait une légère trahison, comme si elle avait oublié son père.

 

Thea, quant à elle, était devenue une magnifique jeune femme accomplie, elle réussissait ses études avec brio grâce à l'aide d'une certaine Felicity dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler depuis qu'il était de retour mais il n'avait pas accorder beaucoup de pensées à cet étranger, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Sa sœur était apparemment passé par une phase drogue-alcool mais s'était ressaisie. Et puis, qui était-il pour juger? Il avait eu ses heures sombres aussi dans ce domaine.

 

Tommy, son meilleur ami, l'avait également étonné, il travaillé maintenant avec son père et avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Il avait également appris qu'il était fiancé à Laurel Lance, une de ses rares relations qui ai duré plus d'une nuit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un Tommy grandi à ce point. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant son départ sur le Queen Gambit, il était très occupé avec deux belles brunes. Mais il était vraiment heureux pour son ami.

 

Quant à Laurel Lance, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. En fait, il s'était aperçu qu'il était seulement amoureux de son image, la photo qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir car elle lui rappelé la maison et pendant ces 5 ans, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait: la maison. Bien qu'il se sentait toujours une énorme culpabilité envers elle pour l'avoir trompé avec sa sœur et l'avoir conduit à sa mort, il ne s'imaginait plus finir sa vie avec elle et puis d'après Tommy, ils étaient très heureux ensemble.

 

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qu'il attendait. Tommy voulait lui montrer ce qu'était devenu la ville même s'il le savait déjà et voulait rattraper le temps entre eux. Il attendit en se baladant dans le manoir, se réappropriant les lieux. Quand il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver son vieil ami. "Salut Tommy!""Hey, Oliver! Content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps entre hommes, Allez, monte!"

 

Pendant qu’il conduisait, Tommy lui racontait tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis son départ comme qui avait été élu Président ou qui avait gagné le Superbowl... Il entendit encore parlé de cette Felicity et se décida enfin à poser des questions. Après tout, si elle était aussi présente dans leur vie, il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur elle. "Qui est Felicity?" "Ah, Blondie! Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça, fais attention si tu la rencontres, elle pourrait bien te botter le cul!" "Vraiment?" Oliver était un peu sceptique sur ce point mais Tommy continua "Ouais! Elle a sauvé Thea d'une agression en envoyant deux gars à l'hôpital! C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré" "Quoi!! Thea s'est fait agressée?" "Ouais, elle sortait d'une boîte de nuit et désolé de te l'apprendre mais elle était complètement défoncée. Quoi qu'il en soit, deux gars ont essayé de l'attraper mais Felicity est sortie de nulle part et comme je te l'ai dit, elle les a salement amoché! Ils ont finis à l'hôpital, mais c’était tout ce qu’ils méritaient. Je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu’elle avait appris ça et elle nous a juste dit quelle avait pris des cours d'autodéfense" "Faudra que je pense à la remercier alors..."

 

"C'est pas tout, elle est aussi méchamment intelligente notre Blondie, entre ses méthode kickass et son génie, elle pourrait facilement gouverner le monde!" Dit Tommy en riant mais il retrouva vite son sérieux "Elle nous a beaucoup aidé moi et Thea, elle m'a permis de voir que j'étais plus qu'un playboy et m'a aidé à découvrir ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie, elle m'a aussi encouragé à demander à Laurel de l'épouser. Laurel l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs, ce qui est étrange considérant comment elle est jalouse mais elle me dit souvent que si elle n'avait pas été là, nous ne serions pas là où on est." "Et pour Thea?" demanda Oliver qui était maintenant vraiment intrigué par cette femme "Elle a été comme une grande sœur pour elle. Après qu'elle l'ai sauvé, Thea s'est accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ta sœur ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de son père et de son frère mais Felicity était assez réticente au début et a essayé de garder ses distances. Et j’ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai appris à la connaître, je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement solitaire. Son père l'a abandonnée quand elle était très jeune et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire confiance à nouveau à qui que ce soit. Elle n'est pas non plus proche de sa mère qui vit à Las Vegas et n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amis avant nous. Elle était assez effrayée quand on l'appelait pour aller manger ou sortir et elle nous repoussait à chaque fois. Mais finalement, petit à petit, elle nous a laissé l’approcher et s’est ouverte à nous. A notre premier repas ensemble, elle nous a avoué qu'elle avait pas mangé avec quelqu'un depuis 3 ans. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle a du se sentir seule dans sa vie. Après ça, elle était toujours là pour nous aider ou nous écouter. Elle a aidé Thea à décrocher de toutes les merdes qu'on pouvait prendre quand on était plus jeunes et la suit dans ses études. Ah oui, j'allais oublier! Ta mère l'adore! Et Walter aussi, il dit tout le temps qu'elle est une de leurs meilleurs employés." "Elle travaille à QC?" "Oui, elle est dans le service informatique, double diplômée du MIT à 19 ans, je te l’ai dit, c’est un génie cette fille,

 

Oliver avait écouté attentivement et pouvait tout à fait comprendre cette femme. La confiance et la solitude étaient deux problèmes qu'il avait bien connu en 5 ans. Mais il se demandait pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis avec Thea et Tommy. On ne se rapprochait pas des gens comme ça si on avait passé toute sa vie seule. Ce revirement lui paraissait légèrement étrange et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une opportuniste qui profitait de sa sœur et de son ami car ils avaient l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Il se fit une note mentale d’examiner de plus près cette fille.

 

"Tu vas la rencontrer à ta fête de bienvenue de toute façon, tu verras, elle est incroyable!" Poursuivi Tommy. "Une fête de bienvenue hein? Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas?" Demanda Oliver avec un sourire "Ça te feras du bien tu verras, et si je ne me trompe pas, 5 ans passé sur une île déserte, t'as pas du voir beaucoup de fille, ce sera le moment de rattraper!". Oliver allait pas lui dire qu'il avait effectivement accroché avec quelques filles pendant son absence et il avait aussi besoin de maintenir un peu sa couverture de playboy maintenant qu'il était de retour donc il alla simplement avec un "J'ai déjà hâte d'y être". Intérieurement, ce qu’il ressentait était plus un: Pas vraiment hâte d’y être...


	3. Chapitre 3

Felicity mordillait son stylo, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Son travail à QC lui avait toujours paru monotone mais elle faisait son maximum pour satisfaire Walter Steele, le PDG, qu'elle appréciait énormément. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait été infiltrée dans l'entreprise par la NSA. Ses patrons pensaient que Moïra Queen trempait dans des histoires louches. Son téléphone avait été mis sur écoute lors du naufrage du Queen Gambit, le bateau familial, car ils soupçonnaient qu’il n’était pas vraiment un accident. Felicity s’était elle même chargé d’analyser les données recueillies et après avoir découvert des faits intéressants sur des conversations qu’elle avait eu avec Malcom Merlyn, la NSA avait décidé de l’envoyer sur place afin de pouvoir trouver plus d’informations. Quand elle avait commencé son travail d’agent, elle était seulement analyste mais après avoir montré son incroyable talent avec les ordinateurs, ses patrons avaient décidé de la former en tant qu’agent de terrain et même si au début, elle n’avait pas été à l’aise avec les armes et les combats, elle avait fini par se révéler après quelques mois d’entraînement intensif.

 

Sa mission était de pirater les ordinateurs personnels de Moira et de Malcom et étant donné la sécurité mise en place sur eux, elle ne pouvait le faire que de l’intérieur. C’est pourquoi elle devait se rapprocher des membres de la famille, et ses deux premiers objectifs étaient Thea Queen et Tommy Merlyn car ils étaient assez proches de son âge pour essayer de former une amitié avec eux. Elle estimait cela assez compliqué étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout du même monde donc elles les avait étudié en profondeur. Elle connaissait chaque membre des deux familles sur le bout des doigts, de ce qu'ils prenaient au petit déjeuner aux filles ou garçons avec qui ils couchaient. Elle les avaient suivis à de nombreuses reprises jusqu’à la nuit qui avait tout changé. Elle avait pris Thea en filature lors d'une sortie en boîte de nuit lorsque celle-ci s'était faite agressée dans la rue. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire alors elle avait attaqué les deux mecs qui l'avaient pris en embuscade.

 

Après cela, Thea et Tommy, qui ne cessait de la remercier pour avoir sauvé sa presque petite sœur, avaient essayé de se rapprocher d’elle et de devenir des amis et elle s’était tout de suite senti coupable car elle savait qu’elle les trahirait et elle pouvait déjà imaginer ce qui se passerait quand ils se rendraient compte qu’elle ne les avait approché que dans le but de faire tomber leurs parents. Mais les deux avaient considérablement insisté et avaient été très gentils avec elle ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Donc peu à peu, elle s’était intégré dans leur vie jusqu’à ce qu’elle les considère comme de vrais amis. Malgré tout, elle n’avait pas oublié sa mission même si elle savait que cela allé se retourner contre elle à un moment ou à un autre.

 

Après sa pause déjeuner, Felicity regardait les informations qui tournaient en boucle depuis deux jours. Comme tout le monde, elle était au courant du retour d'Oliver Queen. L'héritier de l'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaillait avait disparu pendant cinq ans après le naufrage du Queen Gambit. Malheureusement, son père, Robert Queen, qui était présent au moment du drame n'avait pas survécu. Dans les deux jours de son retour, il avait été officiellement ressuscité et avait décliné l’offre de sa mère de reprendre la place de son père dans l’entreprise de manière très publique et également très ivre. Les images l’avaient choqué mais pas autant que le comportement de Oliver qui avait l’air de jouer un rôle. Le regard dans ses yeux et la posture de son corps démentaient la nonchalance qu’il avait essayé d’afficher.

 

Physiquement, il avait l'air bien différent du garçon qui apparaissant sans cesse dans les tabloïds avant sa disparition. Tout d’abord, il était bien plus beau! Son ancienne coupe de cheveux lui avait donné envie de vomir la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu et il représentait tout ce qu’elle méprisait le plus. Ensuite, son corps était proche de la perfection, enfin de ce qu’elle pouvait en voir, Il remplissait un costume comme personne d’autre et dans sa ligne de travail, des beaux mecs, elle en avait vu un paquet! Maintenant elle avait un peu hâte de le rencontrer. Il était un mystère qu’elle avait besoin de résoudre. Cela allait effectivement arriver plus vite qu’elle ne le pensait car Tommy l'avait invitée à la grande fête qu'il lui avait organisé pour célébrer son retour le lendemain soir. A ce propos, elle devait appeler Thea pour une séance shopping...

Le lendemain après midi avait été très marrant. Thea l’avait emmené dans toute sorte de boutique de luxe pour lui faire essayer plus d’une dizaine de robe et elle en avait finalement trouvé une qui lui allait comme un gant. Sexy mais classe, une combinaison mortelle bien qu’elle n’essayait pas de rencontrer quiconque. Quand elle finissait de se préparer, Tommy l'appela à la rescousse car le système de sono ne fonctionnait plus et personne ne trouvait le problème. Elle assura à Tommy qu'elle serait là dans 15 minutes. Il la suppliait de se dépêcher parce que la fête avait déjà commencé et les gens commençaient à s'impatienter. Alors, comme promis, 15 minutes plus tard, un Tommy un peu ivre l'accueilli en grandes pompes en la présentant comme le héros de la soirée ce qui la fit rougir sérieusement. Elle qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, c'était raté. Elle commença donc sa soirée allongée en dessous d'une table dans une robe plutôt courte mais qui selon Thea lui faisait des jambes et un cul d'enfer. Parce que le look est important lui avait-elle dit!

 

Le problème fut résolu en quelques minutes et la fête repris son cours. Elle se dégagea de la table et trouva une main très virile qui l'attendait pour l'aider à se relever. Elle leva les yeux et trouva Oliver Queen en train de la regarder avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Timidement et en rougissant instantanément, elle accepta sa main. Merde, il était tellement plus beau en vrai qu’à la télé!

 

"Merci" dit-il avec un sourire bien plus grand que le premier. Oh putain! Elle avait parlé à voix haute. "Désolée, j'ai tendance à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête et c'est moi qui devrait vous remercier". Elle sentait que ses joues étaient bouillantes et voulait les cacher entre ses mains mais se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main. Elle la retira délicatement tout en manquant instantanément sa chaleur et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se détourner. Elle avait besoin d'un verre, de toute urgence!

 

Felicity intriguait vraiment Oliver, son rougissement montrait qu'elle était assez timide mais en même temps, elle dégageait une aura de force autour d'elle. Et Tommy avait omis de lui préciser qu'elle était absolument magnifique. Délibérément ou non, il ne savait pas. Sa main était chaude dans sa paume et tellement plus petite que la sienne qu'il ressentait un élan de protection pour elle. Elle retira sa main doucement et le vide se fit tout de suite sentir. Il n'a pas non plus, lors de ses jours de playboy, été habitué à être ignoré par les femmes alors il fut vraiment étonné quand elle lui fit un petit sourire et se détourna de lui pour marcher vers le bar sans un autre mot. Et comme s'il était aimanté par elle, il la suivit parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait aussi la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

Felicity sentit qu'il la suivait et se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça mais d'un autre côté, elle se dit que c'était une bonne opportunité pour elle. Quand elle arriva au bar, il se pencha à côté d’elle "Je ne disais pas merci seulement pour le compliment mais aussi pour ma sœur. Tommy m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour avoir pris soin d'elle quand je n'étais pas là pour le faire.". Elle ne s'attendait pas à un ton aussi sincère de sa part. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il conservait son rôle de playboy donc elle avait pensait qu'il garderait ses manières avec elle. "Je vous en prie Monsieur Queen, ce n'était rien vraiment, et j'aime Thea". "Appelez moi Oliver, Monsieur Queen était mon père" "Oui, mais il est mort, enfin je veux dire il s'est noyé mais pas vous et c'est pourquoi vous pouvez entendre mon bavardage qui va s'arrêter dans 3...2...1". Felicity pris une grande respiration, complètement horrifiée par elle même. Oliver, quant à lui, n'avait pas autant souris en 5 ans. Il voyait bien qu'elle était vraiment gênée mais n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour la rassurer parce que Tommy venait d'arriver à côté d'eux.

 

"Je vois que vous vous êtes rencontrés! Super! J’ai dit à Oliver que tu étais le petit génie qui était en train de réparer la sono. Felicity? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà lâché une de tes insinuations sexuelles à Oliver?" "Tommy!!!" "Quoi? C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas garder ta langue pour toi!!"se moqua gentiment Tommy ce qui lui valu un coup dans l'épaule. "Aïe!! Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à contrôler ta force Blondie". Felicity lui a jeté un regard noir avant de déclarer qu'elle allait danser un peu.

 

Oliver la regarda s'éloigner et vu vraiment pour la première fois comment elle était habillée. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui moulait parfaitement toutes ses courbes et qui lui faisait super cul et des jambes interminables. Merde, Tommy avait raison, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une fille. Quand il décrocha son regard des fesses de Felicity et le reporta sur Tommy, il vit qui lui souriait méchamment, bien conscient qu'il s'était fait chopper à reluquer le corps de son amie. "Je te l'avais dit, elle est incroyable, vous vous entendrait bien tous les deux". Oliver n’était pas sûr que cela était une bonne idée de se rapprocher d’elle étant donné qu’il ne savait toujours pas si ses intentions envers sa sœur et son meilleur ami étaient louables ou pas. Et même si ses intentions étaient bonnes, il avait une mission et il devait se concentrer la dessus avant tout et pas sur la création d’une quelconque relation avec une jolie femme.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

La soirée continuait à battre son plein et Felicity n’avait pas revu Oliver depuis le moment terriblement gênant de tout à l’heure! Elle avait croisé Thea qui s’amusait avec ces amies et ne l’avait pas dérangé plus longtemps que de le lui dire de toujours garder ses yeux sur son verre. Elle remarqua aussi un gars qui ne faisait pas la fête avec les autre mais dont les yeux avaient l’air d’être partout à la fois. Dès le premier regard, elle savait qu’il était militaire ou ex-militaire puisque son comportement suggéré qu’il était plutôt là en tant que garde du corps et avec le nombre de jeunes faisant partie de l’élite de Starling City présent ce soir, elle n’était pas vraiment étonnée.

 

Elle était en train de discuter avec Tommy quand la musique s’arrêta tout d’un coup. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le DJ pour voir à côté de lui un homme de la police de Starling en tenue d’intervention et son corps se crispa automatiquement. Le détective Lance (qu’elle avait rencontré quelque fois) se dirigea tout droit vers eux et demanda s’ils avaient vu un homme en tenue de cuir avec un arc et une capuche sur la tête. "Vous nous dites que vous recherchez Robin des Bois détective?!" Felicity était déjà tendue de l’interruption mais entendre Oliver juste à côté d’elle alors qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu se rapprocher lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Ce gars est un putain de Ninja pensa t-elle. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation et entendit Lance indiquer qu’Adam Hunt avait été attaqué dans son bureau de l’immeuble juste en face et qu’ils avaient vu "Robin des Bois" s’échapper en tyrolienne droit sur le toit de l’immeuble dans lequel ils faisaient la fête. Quand Oliver demanda qui était Adam Hunt, Lance rétorqua avec une remarque pleine de venin et en profita pour agresser verbalement Oliver devant tout le monde l’accusant d’avoir tué sa fille, Sara. Et puis il se tourna vers elle "Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es amie avec eux, tu es une fille intelligente Felicity, tu devrais les laisser avant qu’ils ne te fassent souffrir"

 

"Détective Lance, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis assez grande pour savoir de qui m’entourer et ils valent bien plus que ce que vous pensez d’eux" La colère se ressentait dans son ton et quand elle trouva les yeux de Tommy, elle vit un remerciement et de la fierté dedans. Par contre, ceux d’Oliver tenaient une légère perplexité et elle ne savait pas s’il pensait qu’elle n’était pas le genre de fille à se mettre en colère ou s’il était surpris qu’elle l’avait défendu aussi en l’impliquant dans "ses amis". Détective Lance avait l’air gêné pendant un instant et puis se retourna pour partir en emportant ses agents avec lui. La musique repris et la soirée se termina sur une note un peu plus tendue qu’avant pour elle. Elle devait en savoir plus sur cet Adam Hunt et sur ce gars en cuir.

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Felicity continua ses recherches sur Moira et Malcom sans rien trouver de pertinent. Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur "le gars à la capuche", comme la police l’avait surnommé, et sur Adam Hunt qui était accusé d’avoir volé de l’argent à beaucoup de personne. Laurel était l’avocate pour la partie civile et gagner allait être compliqué étant donné que Hunt avait financé la réélection du juge devant lequel il allait comparaître. Mais ce qui la choqua vraiment ensuite était ses comptes bancaires. Avec un peu de piratage, elle découvrit que le soir de la fête de retour d’Oliver, 40 millions de dollars avaient disparu de ses comptes bancaires et étaient retournés sur les comptes des personnes qui l’accusaient de les avoir volé. De toute évidence, le gars à la capuche savait ce qu’il faisait. Mais il y avait eu plusieurs morts lors de cette attaque et donc le gars n’était pas aussi gentil que ça.

 

Elle ne vit pas beaucoup Tommy et Thea sur les derniers jours et elle pensa avec un peu d’amertume mal placée qu’ils allaient l’oublier maintenant qu’Oliver était de retour. Mais elle avait assez de travail pour ne pas y penser trop souvent. De plus, ses patrons lui avaient demandé de coordonner une opération ayant pour but d’appréhender un homme suspecté d’acheter et de revendre des secrets gouvernementaux donc ce n’est pas comme si elle avait du temps à leur consacrer de toute façon.

 

Afin de se préparer pour la mission, Felicity devait se rendre dans un lieu complètement paumé au milieu des Glades et bien qu’elle était armée et savait se défendre elle n’était jamais rassurée de se promener dans ce quartier. Elle avait décidé d’y aller en moto, d’une part parce que c’était plus rapide et surtout parce que cela lui permettait d’être incognito. Sa mini Cooper était trop reconnaissable et personne ne savait qu’elle en conduisait une, pas même Thea et Tommy. De plus, cela lui permettait de rentrer directement dans l’entrepôt dans lequel on l’attendait sans avoir à enlever son casque en public. Trois équipes de gars était déjà là son arrivée et la taquinait pour prendre trop de temps à se préparer. Elle aimait la légèreté qu’il y avait entre elles et les hommes des équipes d’intervention. Certes, les débuts avaient été difficiles mais elle s’était vite fait respecter après leur avoir sauver le cul à plusieurs reprises. Ces compétences, tant en informatique qu’en tactique d’intervention avaient séduits ses coéquipiers et ils savaient qu’elle n’était pas une demoiselle en détresse.

 

Elle s’équipa rapidement d’un pantalon et d’une veste noir de l’armée et passa son gilet tactique dans lequel elle pouvait garder sa mini tablette en sécurité. Ses lunettes avaient disparues en faveur de lentilles pour qu’elle puisse enfiler une cagoule tout aussi noire sur sa tête. Personne ne s’imaginerait jamais qu’une blonde un peu excentrique se cachait la dessous mais c’était le but de tout cet attirail. Elle sortit de la pièce dans laquelle elle s’était changée et cria à la vingtaine d’homme devant elle : " Showtime les gars ! ".

 

Ils grimpèrent tous dans des vans garés dans l’entrepôt et bientôt ils étaient conduits au lieu qu’on leur avait indiqué. Le gars qu’il recherchait était décrit comme dangereux et légèrement psychopathe et avait sa propre petite armée de gardes. Ils devraient être très prudents et aller le plus vite possible. Felicity analysait les plans du bâtiment sur sa tablette et exposa aux autres ce qu’elle estimait être le meilleur plan. Grâce aux oreillettes et après quelques ajustements, tout le monde était d’accord et l’opération pouvait commencer.

 

Felicity se mettait toujours en premier sur la ligne, d’une parce qu’elle était en charge de l’opération et de deux parce qu’elle protégerait toujours " ses hommes ". S’ils étaient attaqué dès leur entrée, elle préférait se prendre le premier coup que de laisser quelqu’un d’autre être blessé à cause d’elle.

La porte qu’ils devaient passer s’ouvrait avec un clavier à code et heureusement cela ne l’avait jamais arrêté. Elle sortit sa tablette, et la connecta à des fils du clavier qu’elle avait démonté. Grâce à l’aide d’un programme qu’elle avait écrit, la porte s’ouvrit en quelques secondes. Elle rangea son matériel dans son gilet pare-balle et sortit son arme qu’elle arma. Elle ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible pour éviter d’alerter les " méchants " qu’ils arrivaient et jeta un œil rapidement pour s’assurer que personne ne les attendait. En seulement un regard, elle aperçut des caisses assez grande pour leur apporter une couverture s’ils en avaient besoin et discerna trois portes à divers endroits de la grande salle.

 

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu’elle n’avait pas vu un seule personne dans la pièce et d’un geste silencieux aux hommes derrière elle, elle leur annonça qu’ils pouvaient avancer.

Elle passa la porte et se décala sur le côté en gardant le dos au mur en attendant que les autres rentrent également. Une fois tout le monde à l’intérieur, Felicity pointa deux doigts vers l’avant pour annoncer son avance. Elle marcha tout droit à la porte la plus à droite et recommença tout le processus : ouverture, vérification et balayage complet de la salle. Ils ne trouvèrent rien jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte situé tout à gauche. Des dizaines de caisses ouvertes et remplies d’armes remplissaient la salle. Une autre porte était entrouverte au fond et on pouvait distinguer de la lumière et des voix de la pièce qui sortaient de la pièce derrière.

 

Malheureusement Felicity n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’un homme sortir de la pièce et en les apercevant, hurla tout de suite à l’intrus. En quelques secondes, ce fut l’anarchie. Des dizaines d’hommes sortirent de la pièce armés jusqu’aux dents et commencèrent à tirer dans tous les sens. Felicity et ses hommes n’eurent que le temps de battre en retraite et de se mettre à couvert. Felicity hurla des ordres et ses hommes se mirent en position afin d’endiguer l’attaque tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre un des leurs au passage.

 

Elle profita d’un tir de couverture pour se redresser et tirer sur les hommes en face et réussit à en toucher plusieurs. Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’un des " méchants " (elle les appelait toujours comme ça dans sa tête) avait réussi à se faufiler derrière elle et la prit dans une prise d’étranglement. Heureusement, sa formation lui avait appris à se sortir de ce genre de situation et dans un mouvement rapide, elle saisit le bras de l’homme qui était autour de son cou, lui mis un coup de coude violent dans le ventre et alors que la prise se desserrait, se retourna sur elle même et enchaîna avec un coup de poing au visage. L’homme, étourdit, tomba à terre et elle s’apprêtait à enchaîner avec un coup de pied bien placé quand elle sentit une violente douleur à l’épaule. Elle trébucha en avant et sut tout de suite qu’elle s’était pris une balle dans l’épaule. La douleur l’aveugla tellement qu’elle ne vit pas l’homme à terre sortir une arme et la pointer droit sur elle. Par contre, elle entendit le bruit de l’air de déplacer rapidement et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit un flèche plantée dans la poitrine de son agresseur. La réalisation la fit paniquer et elle tituba jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit appuyée contre un mur. Elle se laissa glisser à terre en appuyant sa main sur son épaule où elle sentait le sang couler. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle se concentra sur son équipe qui reprenait la main sur les gangsters dont plusieurs été déjà attachés au sol ou inconscients.

 

Ses respirations étaient courtes et faibles et il était trop tard pour réagir quand elle sentit un homme s’approcher d’elle. Mais ce qu’elle vit n’était pas ce qu’elle attendait. Au lieu d’un des criminels essayant de l’achever, il y avait devant elle un homme immense, portant une combinaison de cuir et une capuche verte. Il tenait un arc et portait un carquois sur son dos. Les contours de son visage étaient en partie dissimulés derrière une sorte de peinture épaisse. Quand elle essaya de croiser son regard, elle se rendit compte que sa position suggérait qu’il essayait de la protéger. Il se rapprocha lentement et se mis à genoux devant elle tout en restant hyper conscient de son environnement. Quand il la regarda dans les yeux, elle y trouva une paire d’yeux bleus foncés qui lui paraissaient familiers et elle entendit à peine quand il lui demanda s’il elle allait bien avant qu’elle ne perde connaissance.

 


	5. Chapitre 5

Oliver avait décidé de rayer un nom de plus de la liste de son père et son objectif était un homme qui faisait commerce de beaucoup de choses illégales avec une petite armée de mercenaires pour l’aider. Tyler Lockwood. Il avait réussit à déterminer où il se cachait et s’était préparé en conséquence mais il ne s’attendait pas à trouver un combat déjà engagé quand il pénétra dans l’entrepôt. Les balles pleuvaient entre les hommes de Lockwood et... il ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Des hommes très bien armés, habillés dans les mêmes tenues que n’importe quel groupe des forces spéciales ou commando et avec des méthodes militaires qui lui rappelait trop de son temps avec Amanda Waller.

 

Bien que leur nombre était à peu près égal à celui des hommes en face, ils étaient légèrement en défaite. Parce qu’ils ne tiraient pas pour tuer ou pour tout saccager comme le faisait les mercenaires. Il y avait une discipline stricte dans chacun de leur mouvement. Il regarda le combat pendant quelques instants du haut de son perchoir, essayant d’analyser comment s’y insérer sans se faire tuer immédiatement mais aussi pour repérer Lockwood parmi les hommes. Il connaissait le visage, la taille et la corpulence de l’homme donc il passait chaque personne au crible. Rien ne disait que ce salopard ne s’était pas caché parmi les mercenaires même s’il pensait que si il l’avait pu, il se serait enfui immédiatement. Son regard se déplaça de personne en personne jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur une silhouette bien plus petite que les autres. Sa tenue indiquait qu’elle faisait partie des hommes qui attaquaient les mercenaire et sa première pensée était de se demander comment un homme si petit et mince avait pu se retrouver là. Sa seconde pensée le mit vraiment mal à l’aise et le quitta tout aussi vite. Oliver regarda le petit homme se redresser et tirer sur les mercenaires puis se faire prendre dans une prise d’étranglement mais en sortir tout aussi vite avec ce qu’il estimait être de très bonnes techniques de combat.

 

Sa seconde pensée était en fait la bonne quand il entendit un cri de douleur décidément très féminin. Celui qu’il pensait être un homme vraiment fragile était en fait une femme qui venait de se prendre une balle dans l’épaule et s’apprêtait à s’en prendre une autre dans la poitrine. Il tira une flèche avant même de se rendre compte qu’il avait bandé son arc et tua sur le coup le mercenaire qui allait lui tirer dessus. Il vit la confusion dans le langage corporel de la femme et elle tituba jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit appuyée contre le mur le plus proche.

Son regard se reporta sur l’ensemble de la scène et une rage semblait s’emparer des hommes qui avaient pris d’assaut l’entrepôt. Est-ce le cri de douleur de leur camarade qui les avaient mis dans cet état ? Ou tout simplement le fait que c’était une femme qui s’était fait abattre ? Oliver les regarda reprendre le dessus en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire. Il en profita donc pour descendre de son point de vue et s’approcher de la femme qui était vraiment bien déguisée sous tout cet attirail. Il est clair qu’il ne s’en serait pas rendu compte s’il ne l’avait pas entendu crier. Il accéléra un peu quand elle glissa le long du mur sur lequel elle s’était appuyé et finit par se mettre à genoux devant elle. Quand il croisa son regard, il tomba sur de magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui paraissaient familiers mais qu’il ne pouvait pas placer. Il eut à peine le temps de lui demander si elle allait bien avant qu’elle ne perde connaissance. Il souleva légèrement sa cagoule afin de placer deux doigts sur son cou pour sentir son pouls et fut rassurée quand il en senti un même s’il était faible.

 

Il se rendit compte bien trop tard que les coups de feux s’étaient arrêtés, bien trop absorbés par le bleu profond des yeux qu’il avait croisé. Un profond souffle d’air quitta ses poumons, il se leva et se retourna, pour se retrouver avec une vingtaine d’homme pointant leur armes sur lui. Il leva les mais et à travers son modulateur de voix leur dit qu’il ne leur voulait pas de mal et qu’il était là pour les mêmes raisons qu’eux, arrêter Lockwood. Il vit le regard de certains des hommes aller de la fille inconsciente au corps transpercé d’une flèche au flingue encore dans sa main. Après cela, ils baissèrent légèrement leurs armes et firent un pas pour se rapprocher. D’autres lui firent un signe de tête et il comprenait que cela était le message universel d’un merci. Un des hommes s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Oliver était bien trop choqué par le geste pour réagir. Depuis son retour et sa prise de rôle comme Arrow, la police n’avait fait que le poursuivre. Les gars devant lui n’étaient donc pas de la police de Starling City.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand l’homme lui dit : "Merci d’avoir sauvé le boss, on va s’occuper d’elle mais tu devrais partir avant que les renforts et les secours arrivent". Cela le choqua encore plus dans le silence mais il retrouva temporairement le contrôle de son bras quand il retourna la poignée de main. Sa soirée ne s’était décidément pas passée comme prévue.

 

Le lendemain, Oliver était toujours sous le choc de ce qu’il s’était passé. Choqué parce que ces hommes n’avaient pas tenté de l’arrêter mais à la place l’avaient remercié. Il était maintenant persuadé qu’ils étaient des militaires car il n’y a que chez eux que l’on pouvait retrouver ce sens de loyauté et d’honneur. Choqué également qu’une femme pouvait faire partie de ce genre de groupe et pas parce qu’il était misogyne (il avait vu trop de choses ces cinq dernières années pour douter de la force que certaines femmes pouvaient avoir) mais plus à cause du choix de carrière qu’il représentait. Enfin encore plus choqué par ce qu’il avait appris. La femme qui avait été blessée avait été appelée " le boss ". Il comprenait maintenant d’où venait la rage des militaires qui leur avait permis de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ces hommes avaient une confiance totale en cette femme pour les guider dans des situations potentiellement mortelles et lui vouait une loyauté sans faille. Il était vraiment rare dans ce milieu qu’une femme commande un groupe de forces spéciales et encore plus qu’elle ait le respect de ses hommes à ce point. Le respect qu’il éprouvait pour eux à ce moment là fut quand même tempéré par le fait qu’il voulait savoir pour quel organisme ils travaillaient. Il savait déjà que ce n’était pas ARGUS, les hommes de Waller ne se comportaient pas comme ça. Il voulait savoir s’ils faisait juste partie de l’armée ou s’ils appartenaient eux aussi à un groupe obscur.

 

Ses pensées s’arrêtèrent là quand son téléphone sonna. Quand il vu qu’il était Tommy, il décrocha sans hésiter mais n’eut même pas le temps de placer un mot. Tommy était tellement frénétique qu’il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il disait.

"Tommy! Calme toi s’il te plaît et reprends lentement."

Il entendit Tommy laisser échapper un grand souffle d’air avant de reprendre :

"Felicity a eu un accident hier, elle est à l’hôpital, son état est assez grave mais ils ont réussi à la stabiliser. Thea et moi, on est à l’hôpital, on attend des nouvelles mais comme on est pas de la famille, ils ne veulent pas nous dire grand chose!"

Oliver ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il était triste d’apprendre la nouvelle et encore plus de savoir que cela bouleversait tant sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami mais en même temps, il ne connaissait pas très bien la jeune femme. Et le simple fait qu’elle soit une des plus belles femmes qu’il avait jamais vu ne le rendait pas plus concerné par la situation. Par solidarité, il demanda tout de même à Tommy s’il voulait qu’il les rejoigne et Tommy s’empressa d’accepter en admettant que s’il jouait un peu de sa notoriété, les médecins accepteraient peut être de leur donner plus de nouvelles sur l’état de Felicity.

 

Il se retrouva donc sur sa moto afin de rejoindre l’hôpital le plus vite possible. Quand il s’arrêta devant Tommy qu’il l’attendait devant l’entrée, il fut surpris de voir que son ami portait une expression de colère mais pas envers lui...envers la moto!

"Pourquoi tu regardes ma moto comme ça Tommy?" demanda Oliver suspicieusement.

"L’accident de Felicity...c’était une chute à moto..., je ne savais même pas qu’elle avait une moto!!!"

Oliver s’empressa d’essayer de calmer son ami : "Hey, ce n’est pas parce que Felicity a eu un accident de moto que je vais en avoir un aussi tu sais?"

"Ouais, bah figures toi que ça ne me rassure pas du tout! Allez, viens, on rentre, Thea nous attend."

 

Oliver suivit Tommy dans un dédale de couloir jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant une porte composée d’une petite lucarne permettant de voir à l’intérieur sans déranger les patients. Oliver jeta un œil et vu Felicity endormie dans le lit. La couverture avait été remontée jusque sous ses aisselles et ses bras étaient posé le long de son corps au dessus de celle-ci. A part quelques ecchymoses, il ne voyait pas de blessures sur eux donc supposa qu’elle était bien équipée au moment de la chute mais il aperçut un bandage sur une de ses épaules. Oliver se tourna vers Tommy :

"Est ce qu’ils vous ont dit quelles étaient ses blessures?"

Avant de répondre, Tommy se mit assis sur une des chaises installées dans le couloir :

"Apparemment la chute en elle même n’a pas trop fait de dégât. C’est ce qu’il l’a empêché de rouler sur plusieurs mètres qu’il l’a fait. Elle s’est écrasée contre un tas d’ordures et elle s’est fait empaler à l’épaule avec une barre en fer. Ça a touché une veine entre l’épaule et le cou et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils ont du lui faire les rappels de vaccins car ils n’ont pas de dossier médical et...bon sang Oliver, elle n’a aucune famille, ça faisait plusieurs heures qu’elle était là avant que l’on sache ce qu’il s’était passé. Ils l’avaient déjà opérée et elle aurait pu..." Oliver arrêta les lamentations de Tommy afin de la rassurer :

"Hey, on est là maintenant, elle n’est plus seule ok? Comment est ce que tu l’as appris d’ailleurs?" Tommy passa une main sur son visage avant de regarder Oliver : "Le médecin a dit qu’elle avait repris connaissance et qu’elle avait juste dit le nom Thea Queen et comme ils n’avaient pas de contact d’urgence, ils ont prévenu ta sœur qui m’a tout de suite rappelé après."

Oliver soupira avant de s’asseoir à côté de Tommy "D’ailleurs...où est Thea?"

"Je ne sais pas, elle a dû aller à la cafétéria, ça fait des heures qu’on est là."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m’a pas appelé plus tôt Tommy?"

"Au début, je me disais que tu t’en moquerais, après tout, tu ne l’a connais pas mais plus on attendait avec Thea, plus on devenait fou et on s’est dit qu’on avait besoin de toi pour nous calmer un peu." Répondit Tommy un peu penaud.

 

Avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer que si Felicity était importante pour eux, alors elle était importante pour lui aussi, les portes d’un ascenseur à proximité s’ouvrirent et Thea apparut. Oliver n’avait pas vu sa sœur dans un tel état depuis son départ sur le Queen Gambit. Ses cheveux était éparpillés dans tous le sens, des traces de maquillage ornaient son beau visage, ses yeux étaient rouges, bouffis et cernés, preuve qu’elle avait beaucoup pleuré et pas dormi depuis longtemps. Ses yeux s’égaillèrent un peu quand elle l’aperçut et Oliver eu à peine le temps de se lever de la chaise avant qu’elle se jeta dans ses bras et se remis à pleurer.

"Chut ma chérie...elle va se réveiller tu sais? D’après tout ce que vous m’avais dit sur elle, Felicity est une battante, elle va s’en remettre, ok?"

Thea hocha la tête sans la soulever de son épaule et continua à l’étreindre. Il entendit quelques mots doucement chuchotés: "C’est ma meilleure amie Oliver, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si elle ne m’avait pas aidée, je peux pas la perdre maintenant!"

Oliver se recula pour prendre la visage de sa sœur dans ses mains et lui affirma d’un ton rassurant: "Hey, tu ne vas pas la perdre, d’après ce que Tommy m’a dit, les médecins l’ont stabilisée, elle va se réveiller et tu pourras reprendre tes séances shopping avec elle dans peu de temps" Continua-t-il avec un peu d’humour dans la voix.

Thea renifla "J’ai vraiment eu du mal à lui faire aimer le shopping!" Dit Thea en rigolant légèrement.

 

Tommy se leva à son tour et leur proposa d’essayer de trouver un médecin ou une infirmière qui pourrait les renseigner un peu plus. Olive se rassis, sa sœur s’installa contre lui et après avoir posé sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, ferma les yeux en attendant d’avoir des nouvelles Felicity.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Felicity se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était l'odeur de désinfectant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir dans l'air était aseptisé comme si elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. C'est d'ailleurs cette pensée qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux lentement. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'ajuster à la lumière qui ne provenait pas de la lampe au dessus de sa tête mais des fenêtres de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle prit peu à peu conscience de son environnement et se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, elle était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle vu la perfusion accrochée à son bras et détourna les yeux rapidement parce que la vue des aiguilles l'a rendait toujours malade. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, elle repris conscience de son corps et elle pouvait soudain sentir la douleur émanant de son épaule et tout lui revint dans un flash de mémoire. La prise d'assaut de l'entrepôt dans lequel se cachait Lockwood et ses mercenaires, la bataille qui avait fait rage et la douleur brûlante de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Elle se souvint aussi d'une magnifique paire d'yeux bleus qui l'avait regardé avec un air inquiet avant que tout noirci. Les yeux bleus du justicier de Starling City pensa t-elle. Il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait sauvé de se prendre une balle en plein cœur quand il avait envoyé une flèche dans la poitrine de celui qui avait pointé son arme à elle. Un élan de reconnaissance jailli à travers elle à ce moment là parce que vraiment, elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Elle avait encore tellement de chose à faire et à voir. Elle voulait sortir avec des amis, faire la fête, danser, être ivre, aimer et être aimer, faire l’amour et avoir des orgasmes, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire ou n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de vivre.

 

Mais pour elle, tout cela était seulement un rêve, parce que c’était la vie que méritait Felicity Smoak pas Felicity Dhark. Felicity Dhark était seule dans sa chambre sans que personne ne sache qu’elle était là mis à part ses collègues et elle savait qu’il était trop risqué pour eux de venir la voir en plein jour dans un hôpital. Le seul problème est qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle était l’histoire de couverture qui allait avec son hospitalisation. Elle devrait donc faire semblant de ne se souvenir de rien jusqu’à ce que les médecins lui raconte ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle eût une pensée pour Thea et Tommy car elles étaient vraiment les deux seules personnes qu’elle aurait voulu voir à son réveil. Cela lui aurait fait se sentir moins seule. Une larme s’échappa et elle l’essuya rapidement mais un sanglot parcouru son corps. L’infini tristesse qu’elle ressentait de devoir mentir aux deux seules personnes qu’elle considérait comme des amis se fit vraiment sentir en ce moment là et elle ne put arrêter les autres larmes qui coulaient maintenant en torrent sur son visage.

 

Elle ne s’était pas aperçu que la machine qui gardait un œil sur son cœur s’était emballée pendant sa crise de nerfs et elle sursauta quand la porte de la chambre fut ouverte violemment. Plusieurs infirmières et médecins s’engouffrèrent dans la pièce et elle les regarda avec des grands yeux. Il s’arrêtèrent tous quand ils virent qu’elle était réveillée et que son cœur n’était pas en train de lâcher. Une des infirmières s’avança lentement vers elle avec un regard de compassion sur son visage.

" Comment vous sentez vous Mlle Dhark ? ".

Felicity répondit sarcastiquement :

" Comme quelqu’un qui se réveille à l’hôpital seule et sans savoir ce qui lui est arrivée ! "

L’infirmière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par le cri d’une fille qui appelait son nom d’une manière désespérée. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix partout. Thea était là et elle appelait pour elle. Felicity sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes l’envahir.

" Vous pouvez la laisser entrer s’il-vous-plaît ? J’ai vraiment besoin de voir un visage familier maintenant "

" Désolée mademoiselle, mais seulement la famille est autorisée à entrer, et nous devons vérifier vos constantes maintenant que vous êtes réveillée " Dit le médecin d’un ton détaché.

La famille était pas quelque chose que vous deviez mentionner devant Felicity. Elle jeta un regard noir au médecin et d’un ton très froid lui répondit :

" Je n’ai pas de famille de sang comme vous l’entendez et la seule famille dont j’ai besoin est devant la porte alors laissez la rentrer ou je vous jure que dès que je sors de là, votre vie va devenir beaucoup plus compliquée et pour ce qui est de mes constantes, je ne vais pas m’enfuir en courant donc vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça après. "

" Les menaces des patients n’arrivent jamais à leur faire obtenir quoi que ce soit Mademoiselle Dhark donc vous devriez surveiller votre ton ".

Le sang de Felicity ne fit qu’un tour et elle essaya de se calmer mais il devenait vraiment difficile de se contrôler quand tout ce qui la retenait de son ami était un médecin prétentieux.

" Je ne fais pas de menaces, je fais des promesses, vous ne voulez pas vous mettre à dos un génie de l’informatique qui pourrait vider tes comptes en un battement de cœur non ? "

Elle savait qu’elle avait tapé juste en mentionnant son argent parce que le médecin afficha enfin un semblant de peur mais il n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’une personne qu’elle n’attendait vraiment pas entra dans la pièce comme si tout l’endroit lui appartenait.

 

" Docteur, je sais que ma famille fais des dons plus que généreux à votre établissement. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre cela et je ne pense pas qu’il fasse de mal que les amis les plus proches de cette jeune fille lui rendent visite. "

Felicity jouissait vraiment de la vue à ce moment là. Tout d’abord, parce que le médecin ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson sorti de son bocal et ensuite parce qu’un Oliver Queen qui portait une veste en cuir était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle se demandait ce qu’il faisait là et se dit que Thea devait l’avoir appelé. Bien sûr, il n’était pas là pour elle, après tout, il ne s’était rencontré qu’une fois.

Bien que cela ne l’a dérangerait pas d’avoir un homme comme lui venir pour elle. Quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle regarda dans les yeux d’Oliver et vit qu’un léger sourire qui le rendait encore plus magnifique ornait ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un petit rire soufflé et c’est là qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle venait de dire tout cela à haute voix.

" Je viens de dire tout ça à voix haute non ?! " Dit-elle en rougissant abondamment.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et elle voulait vraiment se cacher sous les couvertures à ce moment là mais finit pas juste regarder ses doigts qu’elle tortillait en lançant un

" Ok...je vais me taire maintenant alors. "

Pourquoi son métier ne lui avait pas appris à contrôler son cerveau, elle ne le saurait jamais...

 

Elle n’osait plus lever les yeux mais elle entendit le médecin répondre à Oliver

" Je suis désolé M. Queen, nous ne savions pas que Mlle Dhark était un ami de votre famille. "

" Pourtant, vous avez fait appeler ma sœur, l’indice était plutôt grand vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Elle leva les yeux au ton d’Oliver. Son visage était un masque de dureté, elle ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, que ce soit lors de leur brève rencontre, dans les magazines ou dans toutes les photos qu’elle avait du regarder sur sa famille. Il avait l’air vraiment en colère et de savoir qu’il la défendait comme ça fit quelque chose à son estomac.

"Veuillez m’excuser M. Queen, votre sœur et votre ami peuvent évidemment visiter Mlle Dhark "

Le médecin se tourna vers elle

" Les infirmières passeront un peu plus tard pour relever vos constantes Mlle Dhark "

Lui dit-il avec un ton plus doux qu’auparavant et il sortit de la pièce accompagné par toute sa clique.

 

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, elle regarda Oliver pour voir qu’il l’a regardait déjà intensément. Son regard l’a mit vraiment mal à l’aise mais elle se tortillait un peu son sous regard.

" Est ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda t-il d’un ton extrêmement doux qui la choqua un peu. Elle dut se concentrer pour lui répondre car ses yeux l’avait un peu ensorcelée.

" Ouais " Souffla-t-elle.

" Je te remercie pour faire ça, j’étais un peu chamboulée quand je me suis réveillée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là et Thea et Tommy sont les seules personnes que je connais à Starling. "

"Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui est arrivé ? "

"Non, pas du tout, tout ce que je sais est que mon épaule me fait assez mal. "

"Tu as eu un accident de moto, une bout de métal t’a perforé entre le cou et l’épaule et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. "

"Oh...maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelles vaguement monter sur ma moto pour aller faire une balade, il faisait très doux hier soir non ? Je crois que je voulais faire une balade le long du front de mer. "

"Oui, il faisait doux et c’était un beau moment pour faire une balade en moto mais la prochaine fois, soit plus prudente ok ? "

"Ouais, je vais faire ça. Merci encore. "

"Tu n’a pas à me remercier, Thea et Tommy était malade d’inquiétude pour toi, ils t’aiment beaucoup tu sais ? "

"Je les aiment aussi, ce sont mes seuls amis et ils m’ont accepté comme je suis quand personne ne le faisait, je leur dois beaucoup " Répondit-elle mais Oliver a vu son regard changer à ses mots.

Il l’a reconnu pour de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. Il connaissait bien ses émotions, il avait souvent fait affaire avec eux dans ces 5 dernières années.

 

Ne voulant pas la bouleverser encore plus, il se rapprocha d’elle et vit son regard interrogateur. Il attrapa une petite manette reliée à un tube et pressa sur un bouton. Quelques secondes après, la douleur dans son épaule disparut complètement.

" Hummm, morphine...toujours aussi efficace! "Dit-elle se sentant un peu étourdie.

Ses mots choquèrent un peu Oliver et il se demandait ce qu’il lui aurait valu de prendre de la morphine avant mais il ne s’y attarda pas trop.

" Je vais aller chercher Thea et Tommy pour qu’ils puissent te voir un peu et puis on va te laisser dormir. "

" Hum hum, merci Oliver, t’es le mec sexy le plus gentil que j’ai jamais rencontré, en dehors de Tommy bien sûr !! " Rit-elle.

Oliver sourit à lui même et se dit qu’un jour il faudrait qu’il lui dise combien elle était belle aussi. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant trois fois qu’elle le complimentait sur sa beauté et il se devait de retourner le compliment surtout qu’elle n’avait jamais était aussi adorable qu’à cet instant. Sans répondre à son éloge, il sortit de la pièce et appela Thea et Tommy qui attendaient avec impatience de voir leur ami.

 

 


	7. Chapitre 7

Deux semaines...deux semaines de pure torture pour Felicity qui était bloquée chez elle suite à sa blessure par balle, enfin...suite à sa "chute à moto" aux yeux du monde. Elle détestait être enfermée chez elle. Cela lui rappelait ses années de formation en tant qu'agent. Des semaines enfermées chez elle à étudier ou sur les tapis à s'entraîner sans pouvoir quitter son appartement ou le centre de formation. Alors elle avait mis à profit son temps libre pour écouter tous les enregistrements des conversations téléphoniques de Moïra Queen et de Malcom Merlyn. Et elle avait appris deux choses importantes de ses analyses:

 

Tout d'abord, quelque chose était certainement en cours, rien n'était explicitement indiqué dans ces conversations mais "l'Engagement" était un mot qui revenait souvent dans ces appels. Elle avait pu déterminer à peu près tous les protagonistes de cette affaire et ils étaient tous des personnalités importantes de la ville, magnats des affaires, magistrats, hommes et femmes politiques...

Elle apprit que les préparatifs étaient en cours, que la société Unidac Industrie était impliquée mais rien qui lui permettait vraiment de voir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

 

Ensuite, Moïra Queen avait un projet personnel, et cela impliquait d'engager un tueur à gages qui après quelques recherches s'avérait être le tristement célèbre (dans leur métier en tout cas) Floyd Lawton, alias Deadshot. Une réputation à toute épreuve. Ne rate jamais son coup et tatoue le nom de ses victimes sur son corps. Felicity trouvait ça vraiment glauque bien qu'elle ait quelques tatouages elle-même. Évidemment, le nom de la future victime n'était pas mentionné dans les deux appels qu'il y avait eu entre Lawton et Madame Queen. Et si Felicity se doutait bien que Moïra puisse être une personne très froide voire carrément glaciale, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse aller jusqu'au meurtre prémédité.

 

Felicity avait fait un rapport de ses découvertes à ses patrons qui lui avaient demandé de continuer un bon travail comme celui-ci et d'essayer de se rapprocher également d'Oliver Queen maintenant qu'il était de retour. Pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus, elle devait être au plus proche des familles Queen et Merlyn et cela signifiait pouvoir être invitée à entrer dans les deux manoirs sans être soupçonnée, l'objectif final étant bien sûr d'avoir accès à tous les équipements électroniques personnels de Moïra et Malcom.

 

Et si ses relations avec Thea et Tommy étaient au beau fixe, Oliver était une toute autre histoire. Ses amis venaient lui rendre visite quasiment tous les jours pour la "divertir" et Thea s'était une fois arrêtée chez elle avec son frère alors qu'ils se faisaient une journée shopping. La jeune fille avait été vraiment inquiète pour elle et n'arrêtait pas de la choyer comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille. Felicity lui avait dit d'arrêter de planer au-dessus d'elle, que sa blessure se remettait très bien et lui avait même fait une petite démonstration en roulant de l'épaule quelques fois. Ce qui aurait pu être une erreur vu le regard suspicieux que son frère avait lancé à ce moment-là. Les gens ne se remettaient pas de ce genre de blessures en un peu plus de deux semaines...les gens normaux en tout cas, parce que dans son cas, Felicity avait la NSA derrière elle. Donc, une horde d'excellents médecins de guerre et thérapeutes lui faisaient prendre toute sorte de médicament magique et l'astreignait à une rééducation plutôt intense mais efficace. Ces patrons ne voulaient qu'une chose, qu'elle soit de nouveau opérationnelle. Et comme Felicity n'en était pas à sa première blessure du genre (quelques cicatrices étaient là pour le prouver), elle savait que s'y remettre le plus vite possible était la meilleure thérapie. Elle se remémora le regard d'Oliver vers son épaule et se dit de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait et peut être même feindre un peu la douleur pour que sa guérison ne paraisse pas suspecte.

 

Une autre chose l'avait beaucoup perturbée pendant ses deux semaines de repos forcé, pas quelque chose mais plutôt quelqu'un, le gars à la capuche. Le justicier qui avait arrêté certains criminels en cols blancs que la police ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas gérer par elle-même à cause de la corruption qui pullulait dans cette ville.

 

Felicity ne s'était pas beaucoup penchée sur ce que faisait ce mec. D'une, ses patrons ne lui avaient pas demandée de le faire et de deux, sauf pour les corps qu'il laissait ici et là, il faisait plus de bien que de mal. Et si elle se demandait parfois si ces personnes avaient vraiment mérité de mourir, elle était sûre que si elle se plongeait dans leurs affaires, elle découvrirait qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes causé le décès de beaucoup de personnes innocentes donc valait mieux eux, que ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé. Et même si elle paraissait blasée, elle savait à quoi ressemblait ce monde. C'était tuer ou être tué.

 

Mis à part ça, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de revoir ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond qui l'avaient regardée avec inquiétude. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant cet homme dans l'entrepôt et elle espérait un jour soit pouvoir le remercier de vive voix soit lui rendre la pareille. Les hommes de son unité lui avaient racontée comment tout cela s'était déroulé n'en ayant elle-même qu'un vague souvenir, tout ce qui lui restait était ces yeux. Elle ne se l'admettrait jamais mais elle avait vraiment envie de les revoir ces yeux.

 

Si seulement elle savait...

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver n'arrêtait pas de penser à Felicity. Elle l'avait captivé dès leur première rencontre et même s'il ne s'était vu que deux fois depuis, elle l'émerveillait à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle était de loin une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. Lors de sa soirée de retour, elle était sexy; quand il l'avait revu à l'hôpital, malgré les circonstances, il l'avait trouvé absolument adorable et quand Thea l'avait traîné chez elle pour lui rendre visite pendant sa convalescence, elle avait prouvé sa force et son courage. Bien que le fait qu'elle se remette aussi rapidement de sa blessure fût légèrement intriguant, cette pensée s'était vite éloignée et il ne pouvait que l'admirer. La douleur et lui étaient de grands amis donc il se doutait de la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer.

 

Il était en train de s'entraîner sur la salmon ladder1 et si normalement, c'était un exercice qui lui permettait de se vider complètement la tête, ce soir, il n'y avait rien à faire, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une jolie blonde. Vers deux blondes pour être exact, car même s'il n'avait pas vu grand-chose de la femme du commando, il avait vu de beaux yeux bleus et quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

 

Il se demandait si cette femme, celle qu'il avait sauvée dans l'entrepôt, s'en était tirée. Il l'espérait vraiment et pour deux raisons, tout d'abord, il avait pris de gros risques en s'exposant pour la protéger, valait mieux que ce soit pour quelque chose et deuxièmement, même s'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se l'avouer, il espérait la revoir.

 

Ne lui demandait pas pourquoi. Il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais quelque chose en elle l'attirait profondément. Et cela le perturbait beaucoup, car elle était un agent. De quel organisme, il ne le savait toujours pas, mais elle représentait la loi alors que lui n'arrêtait pas de l'enfreindre. Il était un meurtrier et il ne pensait pas que cela soit accepté par n'importe quelle personne dont le boulot se rapprochait de celui d'un flic.

 

S'il devait penser à une fille, il devrait plutôt penser à quelqu'un comme Felicity. Elle était douce, adorable, gentille et magnifique. Elle ne pourrait pas lui causer de problème car elle ne s'impliquerait jamais dans son monde. Mais il ne devrait même pas penser à elle de la sorte. Sa mission devait l'emporter sur tout et il n'avait pas le temps de fantasmer sur une femme qui pourrait ne pas ressentir la même chose envers lui. Bien que son babillage lui ait prouvé qu'elle le trouvait attirant, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose de plus.

 

La chose qui était importante, maintenant, était de se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées et de se recentrer sur le travail qu'il avait à faire. Et cela commençait par choisir un nouveau nom dans le petit carnet que son père lui avait remis avant de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

 

Ce carnet comprenait les noms de toutes les personnes influentes de la ville qui faisaient leur fortune sur le malheur de personnes innocentes. Et cela passait par l'extorsion de fonds, le trafic d'influence ou celui d'êtres humains, les alliances avec les mafias italiennes et chinoises pour vendre de la drogue ou créer des réseaux de prostitution... Ces gens n'avaient aucune limite, la seule chose qui les intéressait était que leur pouvoir s'agrandisse.

 

Si Oliver devait en choisir un maintenant, alors il prendrait Martin Somers. Cet homme était actuellement accusé par Emily Nocenty d'avoir tué son père. Victor Nocenty menaçait de révéler à la police que Somers touchait des pots-de-vin de la mafia chinoise afin de laisser transiter de la drogue par le port dont il se chargeait. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution puisqu'il avait été retrouvé égorgé quelques jours plus tôt.

 

Le soir même, Oliver se trouvait au port, quand il entendit Martin Somers exiger à quelqu'un de tout faire pour annuler le procès. Il tira sur le disjoncteur et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Les hommes de Somers n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà tous transpercés d’une flèche. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, il vit Somers regarder tous ses hommes de main à terre et n'hésita pas à lui asséner un violent coup avec son arc l'assommant instantanément.

 

Il avait toujours eu un sens du spectacle donc il accrocha Somers par les pieds sur les quais et attendit qu'il se réveille. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il encocha une flèche.

 

\- "Martin Somers!"

 

\- "Mais bon dieu vous êtes qui?"

 

\- "Vous avez trahi cette ville!"

 

\- " Non, non, non!!"

 

Oliver tira une première flèche.

 

\- " Vous allez témoigner au procès, vous allez avouer avoir fait assassiner Victor Nocenty. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième avertissement." Et il décocha une seconde flèche qui frôla la joue de Somers.

 

Oliver s'en alla en entendant les cris apeurés de sa victime.

 

Quand il rentra à la maison après un passage à la fonderie, il entendit sa mère sermonner John Diggle, son nouveau garde du corps.

 

\- "Je vous ai engagé pour protéger mon fils, je ne suis pas garde du corps professionnel mais il me semble que le premier objectif est de rester près de l'homme qu'on est payé à protéger.

 

\- "Sauf votre respect, je n'ai jamais eu de client qui ne voulait pas de ma protection"

 

\- "C'est moi qui vous ai engagé, ce qui fait de moi la cliente. Alors dites-moi, d'après vous, où va mon fils lors de ces promenades non chaperonnées?"

 

\- "Madame je ne sais vraiment pas"

 

Oliver se décida à intervenir avant que cette conversation n’aille trop loin.

 

\- "Et tu peux le croire"

 

\- "Peut-être auras-tu la gentillesse de me dire où tu vas à chaque fois que tu te sauves?" Interrogea sa mère.

 

\- "Je suis resté seul pendant cinq ans"

 

\- "Je sais déjà tout ça Oliver"

 

\- "Maman....seul...." Le mensonge était assez facile puisqu'il était connu comme un playboy avant le naufrage.

 

La tête de sa mère était vraiment inestimable à ce moment-là!

 

\- "Je vois"

 

\- "Je te promets de te la présenter si on en arrive au stade de l'échange de prénoms..."

 

\- "Non je préfère que tu me promettes d'emmener Monsieur Diggle avec toi à ton prochain rendez-vous, tu prends trop de risque, tu t'es déjà fait enlever une fois, il y a un forcené en liberté qui pourchasse les riches!"

 

\- "Ce forcené m'a sauvé la vie"

 

\- "Ce n'est pas un jeu Oliver, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça"

 

\- "D'accord, Dig ne me quittera plus"

 

\- "Je te remercie". Moïra sortit de la pièce en laissant Oliver et Diggle.

 

\- "Désolé, pour cette situation difficile" S'excusa Oliver en s'adressant à Diggle.

 

\- "J'ai effectué deux périodes de services en Afghanistan, des situations difficiles, j'en ai connu d'autres. En tout cas je vous préviens, si vous me plantez encore une fois, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me virer".

 

John Diggle sortit et laissa Oliver à ses pensées quand Théa apparut également dans le salon prête à sortir.

 

\- "Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda-t-il

 

\- "Je vais voir Felicity, ne m'attends pas!"

 

Et elle sortit en trombe sans lui laisser le temps de répondre mais la seule évocation de son prénom avait fait remonter en lui toutes ses pensées au sujet de la blonde. Décidément....

1Échelle à saumon

 


	8. Chapitre 8

Oliver n’avait pas terminé son affaire avec Martin Somers. Ce dernier n’avait toujours pas avoué le meurtre de Victor Nocenty et ce, malgré ses menaces. La Triade avait même attaqué Laurel Lance (son ex-petite amie et avocate d’Emily Nocenty) et ce n’était personne d’autre que China White elle-même qui avait mené l’attaque.

 

Heureusement, le père de Laurel, qui savait à quel point ces procès pouvaient être dangereux, avait fait mettre sa fille sous protection policière et ce n’était vraiment que grâce à ce dispositif qu’elle était encore en vie.

 

Cette attaque avait fait réaliser à Oliver qu’il n’avait que très peu pensé à Laurel depuis son retour.

 

Il n’avait réussi à survivre sur cette île que dans le but de la revoir et cette image d’elle qu’il avait gardée avec lui l’y avait aidé. Seulement à son retour, quand Tommy lui avait annoncé que Laurel et lui était maintenant ensemble et heureux, il n’avait pas ressenti de jalousie mais presque du soulagement. Il était heureux qu’elle ne soit pas devenue amère et renfermée. Si toutes les tromperies ne l’avaient pas empêchée de revenir à chaque fois vers lui, sa dernière frasque aurait pu la détruire complètement. Il avait réussi en quelques secondes à ruiner sa vie et celle de toute sa famille en emmenant sa sœur sur ce foutu bateau.

 

A son retour, il avait finalement compris que l’image de Laurel qu’il avait gardée ne lui avait pas donné la volonté de vivre dans l’espoir de la revoir mais uniquement dans l’espoir de revenir à la maison, le seul lieu familier pour lui. Ces cinq ans d’absence lui avaient également permis de finalement s’avouer qu’il n’avait jamais été amoureux d’elle. Si ses sentiments pour elle avaient été si forts, il ne l’aurait jamais fait souffrir autant qu’il l’avait fait durant toutes ces années où ils étaient ensemble.

 

Et il n’était pas contre admettre aussi que rencontrer Felicity lui avait permis de chasser Laurel de son esprit. Il pensait de plus en plus à la blonde, à la limite de l’obsession, et attendait avec impatience la prochaine occasion de la voir. Il voulait demander à Thea s’il pouvait l’accompagner la prochaine fois qu’elle irait lui rendre visite mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre sans que sa petite sœur très maline ne le taquine à ce sujet.

 

Mais tout ceci était un sujet pour une autre fois, car à l’heure actuelle, son objectif était fixé sur Martin Somers. Il n’avait toujours pas avoué être le commanditaire du meurtre de Victor Nocenty mais en plus de cela, il s’en était pris à quelqu’un à qui il tenait. Si Laurel n’inspirait plus de sentiments romantiques en lui, elle était toujours son amie. Enfin à ses yeux, car Laurel le détestait pour être responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

 

Oliver se rendit donc au même entrepôt que la première fois où il avait fait face à Somers. Il s’occupa des gardes un par un, jusqu’à ce que la radio d’un de ceux qu’il venait de tuer se mis en marche. Il prit le talkie-walkie de sa main libre et écouta.

 

\- " Wallace ?....Wallace tu me reçois ?... "

 

Et Oliver ne put s’empêcher de répondre pour ajouter à l’effet dramatique et terroriser sa prochaine victime.

 

\- " Il n’est plus là...mais moi si... "

 

Il savait que d’un instant à l’autre, il verrait Somers courir à l’extérieur pour s’échapper. Il avait vu le bateau de luxe amarré sur le quai et il pariait tout ce qu’il avait que c’était de cette façon que Martin Somers voulait s’enfuir. Et effectivement il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il puisse le voir décamper comme un chien apeuré. Mais l’homme était tellement bête qu’il alla se réfugier dans un silo ou il n’y avait qu’une sortie possible. Aussitôt entré, Oliver décocha une flèche et Somers se retrouva épingler à une caisse par sa veste juste au-dessus de son épaule droite.

 

\- " Je veux la vérité sur Victor Nocenty !" menaça Oliver

 

\- " Je ne peux rien dire, la Triade va me tuer !!! "

 

A cette réponse, Oliver décocha une seconde flèche qui vint s’ancrer un poil au-dessus de la deuxième épaule de Somers.

 

\- " Pour l’instant, c’est pas la Triade votre problème "

 

\- " D’ac..d’ac...d’accord....c’est pas moi qui l’ait tué, c’est la Triade " Somers avait du mal à parler tellement il pleurnichait.

 

\- " Ils ont agis sur les ordres de qui ? "

 

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, une troisième flèche partit et se planta à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Somers ce qui fit crier ce dernier de plus belle.

 

\- " Qui ? " Oliver rugissait à ce point afin d’être le plus menaçant possible.

 

\- " D’accord !!!! C’est moi, c’est moi, j’avoue, Nocenty a dit qu’il allait témoigner contre moi ! "

 

Quand Oliver vit le regard de Somers se porter sur le côté, il se retourna aussi vite que possible pour se retrouver en face de China White.

 

\- " 离开他" (Éloigne-toi de lui!) Ordonna-t-elle.

 

\- "只是让我感动" (Viens et bouge moi) Rétorqua Oliver.

 

A ces mots, la chef de la Triade se rua sur Oliver. S’il était un homme, il n’en était pas facile pour autant de lutter contre cette femme qui avait énormément de compétence en combat mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps puisque les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre et tous les deux décidèrent d’arrêter leur attaque et de s’échapper chacun de leur côté.

 

Oliver avait à peine franchit les portes du silo que le détective Lance le tenait en joue et le sommait de ne plus bouger, le menaçant de mort s’il le faisait. Heureusement pour lui, il était de profil et son visage était bien caché. Lance eu à peine le temps de lui demander de poser son arc et de mettre les mains en l’air qu’Oliver lança une flèche dans la direction du détective. Celle-ci emporta le pistolet et vint le clouer sur le conteneur qui se trouvait juste derrière. Le temps que le détective se retourne pour regarder où son arme était passée, Oliver avait disparu. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Martin Somers serait maintenant inculpé pour meurtre vu l’enregistrement qu’il venait de remettre si gracieusement à la police.

 

 

Qu’on ne dise pas que Felicity était un tire-au-flanc. Elle avait pu reprendre le travail depuis trois jours et elle avait déjà retrouvé la trace d’un gangster qui vendait des secrets d’état et qui était recherché par la NSA depuis deux ans, et elle avait réussi avec son équipe à empêcher un attentat prévu à Coast City, une autre ville de la côte ouest des États-Unis. Son équipe avait été absolument ravie de la retrouver et pour fêter son retour, l’avait emmené boire un verre et la soirée s’était terminé en une belle gueule de bois le lendemain.

 

Elle avait aussi eu l’occasion de voir Thea et Tommy. Ils s’étaient invités un soir chez elle pour regarder des films et manger de la malbouffe. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie autant aimé qu’à ce moment-là. Ils avaient été tellement inquiets pour elle qu’ils ne l’avaient pas laissé se lever du canapé. Donc pour leur montrer le ridicule de la situation, elle leur avait demandé toutes sortes de choses farfelues pour voir jusqu’où ils iraient pour elle. Au moment où elle allait demander à Tommy d’aller lui chercher ses chaussettes ultra moelleuses, elle se rendit compte que celles-ci étaient dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, elle avait donc arrêter la blague ici afin de garder sa dignité intacte. Elle ne s’était néanmoins pas gênée pour leur dire à quel point ils étaient déraisonnables.

 

Pendant cette soirée, le nom d’Oliver était revenu plusieurs fois mais elle n’avait pas osée poser de questions, sachant bien que ces amis la taquineraient sans fin s’ils savaient qu’elle pensait à cet homme absolument magnifique. Elle avait d’ailleurs rêvé de lui plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Malheureusement pour elle, ces rêves l’avaient laissé complètement frustrée et quelques-uns de ces jouets intimes s’étaient avérés très utiles (et oui ! Une fille avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps!). Cela lui avait aussi permis de lâcher une certaine pression.

 

Malgré toutes les activités de ces derniers jours, ses recherches sur Malcom Merlyn et Moira Queen n’avançaient plus. Elle n’avait pas réussi à glaner plus d’informations que ce qu’elle avait déjà. Elle était prête à s’infiltrer en douce dans les manoirs en pleine nuit afin de fouiller dans les systèmes informatiques privés des deux familles mais son équipe lui avait conseillé d’attendre et peut-être d’essayer de se refaire inviter au manoir. Les quelques dernières tentatives n’avaient pas été fructueuses car Théa et Tommy étaient constamment avec elle. Mais elle savait que ses gars avaient raison, s’infiltrer lui ferait prendre de gros risques et notamment, être découverte et/ou être blessée voire tuée.

 

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à rappeler Théa et à trouver une bonne excuse pour aller chez elle. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de voir aussi Oliver, objet de ses fantasmes et certainement celui de toute femme saine d’esprit. Elle commençait à s’inquiéter de tant penser à lui. Elle ne l’avait vu qu’une poignée de fois mais à chaque rencontre, elle avait l’impression qu’il était plus beau que la précédente. Toutes ces pensées sur lui ne l’aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle s’était même demandé si cela était dû au fait qu’elle n’avait pas couchée avec un homme depuis un certain temps déjà et qu’elle ramenait toute sa frustration sexuelle sur lui. Non, elle n’était pas nympho mais tout le monde avait des besoins et les siens commençaient à se faire ressentir fortement.

 

Encore une fois, elle devait se châtier pour ses pensées car elle avait un appel téléphonique à passer.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Théa et n’attendit que trois sonneries avant que celle-ci décroche.

 

\- " Salut Félicity ! "

 

\- " Salut Théa, ça va ? "

 

\- " Bien je te remercie et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? "

 

- "Ça va, reprendre le travail m’a fait un bien fou !!  Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi en fin d’après-midi et on pourrait se faire une petite soirée cinéma et vin, qu’est-ce-que tu en penses ? "

 

\- " Ça m’a l’air sympa comme idée, tu viens pour 18h ? On pourra dîner avec tout le monde comme ça. "

 

\- " Ok, pas de problème, à ce soir ! "

 

\- " A ce soir, bye ! "

 

Felicity raccrocha et était contente d’avoir été si naturelle pendant cette discussion alors qu’elle avait un énorme motif inavoué pour aller rendre visite à son amie. Si elle se sentait coupable de la tromper ainsi, elle se disait aussi que ce que ne savait pas Théa ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Après avoir terminé quelques tâches ménagères, elle se prépara pour sa soirée (elle n’allait pas mentir donc oui elle s’était un peu pomponnée au cas où elle tomberait sur Oliver) et partit faire quelques achats et notamment le fameux vin promis.

 

Quand elle arriva au manoir des Queen, elle se trouva légèrement anxieuse. Bien que voir Théa ne l’avait jamais mise dans cet état, voir Oliver, par contre, lui donner des papillons dans le ventre. Elle monta les marches du porche et sentit sa main trembler quand elle la leva pour frapper. Mais elle n’eut même pas le temps de finir son geste que la porte s’ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à face avec l’objet de ses fantasmes.

 

\- " Salut Felicity ! " Il avait l’air essoufflé en parlant et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

 

\- " Salut Oliver, est ce que tu vas bien ? " Elle se rendit compte que sa tonalité était la même que la sienne. Un peu à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait arrêté de respirer en le voyant. En même temps, elle avait vraiment arrêté de respirer en le voyant ouvrir la porte. Elle ne laissa même pas répondre à sa question avant d’enchaîner.

 

\- " Est ce que tu sors ? " lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. Bien sûr qu’il sortait, sinon il n’aurait pas ouvert la porte sans que tu es même annoncé ta présence se dit-elle.

 

\- " Non, en fait, je t’ai vu arriver et donc je suis venu t’ouvrir. " Répondit-il. Elle se l’imaginait certainement mais elle crut le voir rougir légèrement quand il lui donna son explication.

 

\- " Oh...euh...c’est gentil... " Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et elle se retrouva à le fixer pendant quelques secondes. Il la regardait de la même manière de toute façon donc elle n’allait pas se priver. Le fait qu’il n’ait pas attendu qu’elle frappe à la porte permit à son esprit d’imaginer un millier de scénarios possibles. Est ce qu’il savait qu’elle venait ? Est ce qu’il avait guetté son arrivée ? Est ce qu’il avait couru pour lui ouvrir la porte et c’est pour ça qu’il paraissait essoufflé ? Stop....stop....stop, elle allait trop loin là et elle sentait déjà rougir à tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 

\- " Est ce que vous allez rester là en vous admirant mutuellement ou tu vas la faire entrer Oliver ? " La voix de Théa était comme un seau d’eau froide pour elle parce que son regard quitta immédiatement celui d’Oliver et elle recula d’un pas en regardant sa meilleure amie qui souriait bêtement derrière son frère.

 

\- " Oui...bien sûr...excuses-moi...entre Felicity ". Elle regarda à nouveau Oliver quand il se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser passer et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

 

Si les regards et cette tension persistaient comme ça toute la soirée, elle n’allait pas bosser beaucoup. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

 


	9. Chapitre 9

Felicity entra dans la maison et suivit Thea dans l’immense salon des Queen. Elle qui avait grandi dans une maison de quatre pièces à Las Vegas où il fallait bosser d’arrache-pied pour pouvoir remplir le frigo, elle avait du mal à se faire à l’opulence de cette maison. Le tapis persan à l’entrée avec son guéridon en bois massif en plein centre et les escaliers qui montaient de chaque côté de la porte pour emmener dans les étages lui donnaient déjà l’impression qu’elle entrait dans un château et qu’on allait lui demander d’ôter ses chaussures pour mettre à la place les pantoufles prévus pour les invités. Elle savait bien que ce n’était pas le cas mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y penser à chaque fois qu’elle mettait les pieds ici.

 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà là. Moïra Queen (ou Steele ? Ou Queen-Steele ?) et Walter Steele se levèrent du canapé en la voyant approcher. Ce dernier lui serra la main et lui demanda brièvement comment elle allait et Moïra lui donna une étreinte. C’était une habitude que la mère de Théa avait prise depuis qu’elle s’était rendu compte que Felicity aidait sa fille à rester dans le droit chemin bien que ce geste la surprenait toujours. Elle n’était pas habituée aux démonstrations d’affections. Même si elle s’était détendu avec Théa et Tommy, il était plus difficile pour elle de laisser d’autres personnes si proche d’elle physiquement.

 

Tommy se prélassait dans le canapé en cuir beige et n’avait décidément pas l’intention de se lever pour la saluer. Elle se baissa donc à son niveau pour l’embrasser sur la joue et en l’accusant d’être un gros fainéant au passage.

 

Elle vit du coin de l’œil Oliver se diriger vers le fond de la pièce et y rejoindre un homme en costume. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l’avoir aperçu à la fête de retour d’Oliver et se rappelait l’avoir identifié comme un garde du corps et ex-militaire. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas à l’époque, c’est qu’il était le garde du corps des Queen et cela pouvait lui mettre de gros bâtons dans les roues. De plus, maintenant qu’elle le voyait de plus près, elle avait le sentiment qu’elle connaissait ce visage mais n’arrivait pas à se remémorer où elle l’avait déjà vu. Elle se dit que la mémoire lui reviendrait peut-être avec le temps et ne s’y attarda pas plus longtemps.

 

Raïsa, leur gouvernante, les prévint que le dîner serait prêt dans vingt minutes. Walter proposa alors un apéritif à tout le monde en attendant de passer à table. Elle choisit évidemment un verre de vin rouge contrairement à Moïra qui opta pour du blanc. Thea choisit un Shirley Temple. Oliver, Tommy et Walter se servirent tous un whisky.

 

Quand ils se réinstallèrent à leur place, Thea commença une conversation légère sur QC, demandant comment les choses se déroulaient là-bas. Walter et Felicity participèrent évidemment plus que les autres. Moïra se joignit quelques fois à la conversation et la plupart du temps, c’était pour faire des éloges à Felicity. Ceux-ci ne manquèrent pas de la faire rougir à chaque fois. Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait qu’elle n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention. Cependant, cela ne les empêchaient pas de souvent lui dire à quel point elle était appréciée et bienvenue dans cette famille.

 

Felicity se dit que s’ils savaient pourquoi elle était là, ils ne l’accueilleraient pas à bras ouverts comme maintenant. S’ils savaient que son travail était de trouver quel était le but du complot mené par Moïra Queen, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu’elle serait jetée hors de la maison. Peut-être que la matriarche ferait même appel une nouvelle fois à Deadshot...

 

Felicity fut sorti de ses pensées parce qu’elle sentit les poils de son cou se dresser, signe qu’elle était observée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que c’était Oliver ou peut-être tout simplement qu’elle voulait que ce soit lui. S’il l’observait quand elle ne le regardait pas, cela signifiait peut-être qu’il était tout aussi attiré par elle qu’elle ne l’était par lui. Et même si c’était le cas, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Après tout, il faisait partie de la mission, il était même peut-être également impliqué. Elle ne savait pas si Moira avait parlé de ses projets à quelqu’un d’autre que les membres déjà identifiés. La seule chose qu’elle savait, c’est que Thea et Tommy n’étaient pas au courant. Elle n’avait pas de preuve mais son instinct ne se trompait jamais. Ces deux-là étaient les personnes les plus gentilles qu’elle ait eu l’occasion de rencontrer. Walter aussi était hors limite pour elle. En fait, de toute la famille, il ne restait qu’Oliver dont elle devait encore se méfier. Ils avaient peut-être étaient agréables les uns envers les autres mais elle sentait une aura étrange autour de cet homme.

 

Bien qu’il ait été bloqué cinq ans sur une île, cet homme était revenu transformé. D’une part, sa musculature était bien plus développée qu’au moment de son départ sur ce bateau. Avait-il passé ses journées à faire des pompes dans la forêt ? Elle en doutait fortement...elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre pourtant parce qu’il était absolument un plaisir à regarder. D’autre part, bien qu’il arrivait à paraître léger et insouciant, elle voyait bien dans ses yeux les émotions qu’il essayait de cacher. La tristesse, la colère, l’angoisse parfois. Si elle ne savait pas reconnaître les signes, elle ne se serait pas douté qu’il souffrait de stress post-traumatique. Mais pour l’avoir vécu une fois elle-même, elle connaissait bien ce sentiment et elle n’était pas étonnée qu’il en souffre aujourd’hui. Tous ces signes lui faisaient quand même se demander comment une île soit disant déserte avait pu avoir ces effets sur lui. Un petit doute s’insinua alors en elle. Était-il vraiment tout seul là-bas ? Était-il vraiment resté sur cette île tout ce temps ? Elle savait alors que ces prochaines recherches porteraient la-dessus. Oliver Queen avait-il mentit sur son absence ?

 

 

John Diggle avait passé quelques années dans l’armée et il pouvait vous dire qu’il avait entendu toutes sortes de conneries sortir de la bouche des militaires présents avec lui. C’est pour cela qu’il était absolument certain qu’Oliver Queen était à lui seul une grosse connerie. En tout cas, le personnage de play-boy qu’il arborait en était une.

 

Oui, Oliver Queen n’était pas aussi peu profond que tout le monde voulait le croire. Depuis qu’il avait été assigné comme son garde du corps, il avait vu des fissures dans la façade d’Oliver. Pour la première fois au tribunal où il a été ressuscité et à nouveau dans le bureau de Walter Steele. Il était convaincu qu’il y avait tellement plus concernant cet homme que ce que tout le monde voyait.

 

John avait rencontré plusieurs personnes dans sa vie qui avaient montré les mêmes signes. Des Marines qui revenaient d’endroits dangereux un peu partout dans le monde et qui souffraient de stress post traumatique suite à toutes les horreurs qu’ils y avaient vécu. Alors il ressentait une étrange obligation d’essayer de guider son protégé sur la façon de rentrer chez lui et de se réadapter.

 

Bien qu’il soit déchiré entre sa sympathie pour cet homme et sa colère contre lui pour constamment essayer de le semer, il y avait quelque chose chez Oliver qui faisait que Diggle voulait l’aider.

 

Là où Diggle était vraiment étonné, c’était quand il voyait Oliver devenir extrêmement nerveux à chaque fois qu’une certaine Felicity Dhark était mentionné dans une conversation. Pas nerveux dans le sens " cette personne est une menace " mais plutôt dans le sens " oh mon dieu, j’ai tellement le béguin pour cette fille !". John avait vu toute une série d’émotions sur le visage d’Oliver et de ce qu’il avait pu en conclure, c’était qu’il était maintenant une personne renfermée sur lui-même, extrêmement méfiante envers quiconque était étranger à sa famille. Alors il était vraiment surpris quand il l’a vu courir pour ouvrir la porte à une fille avant même qu’elle n’annonce sa présence.

 

Il avait bien évidemment entendu parler de Felicity. Cette jeune femme avait sauvé Thea d’une agression à la sortie d’une boîte de nuit et depuis, cette dernière et Tommy l’avait adoptée. Il avait entendu Thea parler quelque fois à sa mère quand ils étaient dans le salon et qu’il attendait Oliver. La jeune fille n’arrêtait pas de louer sa sauveuse. Elle était très intelligente, travailleuse et connaissait le close combat comme personne. Il avait l’impression d’entendre la description d’une héroïne de film genre Lara Croft et pas celle d’une véritable personne.

 

Mais en fait, tout devint beaucoup plus clair pour lui quand il posa les yeux sur elle pour la première fois. Cette fille, il la connaissait. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais l’oublier, car elle avait sauvé sa vie et celle de sa future femme. Alors qu’elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il la vit rentrer dans le salon du Manoir des Queen. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? De ce qu’il avait compris, elle travaillait dans le service informatique de Queen Consolidated.

 

Il se souvenait comme si c’était hier de cette mission qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. A l’époque, il était en poste à Kandahar en Afghanistan. Il avait rencontré Lyla Michaels quelques mois plus tôt et ils avaient commencé une relation moins platonique après quelques semaines. Il appellerait ça l’amour au premier regard, même si son mariage n’avait pas survécu à leur retour à la vie civile.

 

\------------------------------------------------------Flasback-----------------------------------------------------------

 

La mission consistait à récupérer des informations sur des terroristes présumés. L’État-Major des Armées leur avait indiqué qu’ils avaient intercepté des conversations entre des groupes armés rebelles et celles-ci avaient révélées qu’un attentat très violent était en préparation sur le sol américain.

 

On les avait prévenus que quelques agents de la NSA arrivaient tout droit des États-Unis et seraient intégrés à l’équipe afin de gérer l’aspect technique de l’opération. Lui et quelques autres hommes étaient chargés d’aller les accueillir afin de leur montrer leurs quartiers, et il se souvenait très bien de sa surprise lorsqu’il avait vu une petite femme blonde qui ne devait pas peser plus de cinquante kilos débarquer d’un hélicoptère Apache.

 

Il savait que Lyla ne devait pas être vu pour ce qu’elle paraissait car elle pouvait botter le cul de plusieurs hommes très expérimentés ici. Alors il savait qu’il ne devait pas juger cette fille par son apparence mais elle paraissait tellement fragile qu’il avait presque envie de l’attraper et de la remettre dans l’hélico en lui disant de rentrer tout de suite à la maison où elle serait en sécurité.

 

Si lui s’était contenu, d’autres collègues ne l’avaient malheureusement pas fait. A peine s’était-elle approchée que certains des hommes lui lançaient déjà des remarques sexistes et condescendantes. Elle passa devant eux en les ignorant, peut-être habituée à recevoir de telles insultes dans leur milieu. Mais il remarqua que les quatre hommes avec lesquels elle avait débarqué se mirent tout de suite dans une position défensive envers elle. Elle leva la main vers eux, un geste silencieux pour leur dire de rester calme et d’ignorer la situation. De toute évidence, elle avait une certaine autorité sur ces hommes.

 

Il fut vite sortit de ces pensées lorsqu’un des soldats qui l’avait accompagné se permit un geste qu’il ne pensait plus voir à cette époque. Mais la main n’eut même pas le temps de claquer sur les fesses de la jolie blonde que le soldat se retrouva face contre terre. La rapidité de la manœuvre était déconcertante. Alors qu’elle était de dos, elle attrapa le poignet de l’homme avant que celui-ci ne la touche et utilisa l’élan qu’il avait pour le faire tomber à terre en moins de temps qu’il n’en aurait fallu à Diggle pour faire de même avec un homme de ce calibre.

 

L’humiliation ne se termina pas là puisqu’elle s’agenouilla à côté de lui et lui dit quelque chose tellement doucement que son attaquant fut le seul à l’entendre. John ne put que voir le signe de tête de l’homme à terre et l’agent lui colla une claque assez forte derrière la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui.

 

\- " Bonjour ! " S’exclama-t-elle d’une voix chantante qui l’étonna. Elle venait de coller une raclée à un militaire expérimenté et la situation n’avait pas l’air de l’énerver plus que ça.

 

\- " Bonjour, je suis John Diggle ! Impressionnant mouvement ! " John la félicita.

 

\- " Merci, ce n’est pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrive donc autant remettre les choses à sa place le plus vite possible. Je suis l’agent Dhark et je suis là pour l’opération Condor. Mon équipe et moi superviseront l’aspect technique pendant notre présence. "

 

\- " Parfait, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. "

 

Après leur installation, il leur fallut quelques jours de préparation et ils sortirent tous dans la vallée de la Kapisa, non loin de Kaboul. Ils étaient extrêmement prudents car plusieurs soldats avaient trouvés la mort dans ces lieux et tous les renseignements indiquaient que les terroristes se cachaient ici.

 

Les véhicules avançaient lentement afin que la tête du convoi ait le temps de repérer d’éventuelles mines sur leur chemin. Le problème c’était qu’il était des fois trop tard et qu’au moment de la détection d’une mine, elle explosait déjà. C’est exactement ce qu’il se passa dans leur cas. Les soldats en tête n’eurent pas le temps de leur ordonner de s’arrêter que leur véhicule fut complètement soufflé par une explosion. Celui-ci s’éleva à quelques mètres de terre avant de retomber sur le flanc droit.

 

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de sortir des véhicules qu’ils entendirent tous les premiers coups de feu tirés dans leur direction. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et il était maintenant temps pour John de faire appel à son sang-froid afin de faire sortir le plus de monde possible d’ici y compris sa petite amie dont il était complètement amoureux.

 

Le problème est qu’ils étaient complètement à découvert et ne connaissaient pas la position des ennemis. L’agent Dhark qui s’était accroupi pour se protéger était relativement calme comparé aux soldats des autres véhicules qui sortaient pour riposter. Diggle et Lyla sortirent tous deux du véhicule et se mirent en position de tir là où ils pourraient rester protégés. Quand il jeta un œil à l’intérieur de la voiture, il fut consterné quand il vit la blonde sortir une petite tablette sur laquelle apparaissait ce qui semblait être des images satellites. Il voulait lui dire de se bouger les fesses pour aider mais en moins de temps qu’il ne le crut possible, elle détaillait à tout le monde les emplacements des terroristes et une stratégie de réponse à travers la radio de leur véhicule.

 

Quand Diggle regarda les autres véhicules du convoi, il constata que ses collègues écoutaient les ordres de l’agent Dhark et qu’ils étaient en train de se réorganiser et de se mettre progressivement dans une position où ils étaient tous à l’abri mais avaient également des fenêtres de tir.

 

Quand tous furent positionnés, il leva les yeux au son qui venait d’au-dessus de leur tête et vit un missile sol-sol foncé droit sur leurs attaquants. L’explosion fut énorme et avait certainement tué tous les terroristes. S’il devait calculer, tout cela devait avoir duré au maximum quinze minutes, mais en si peu de temps, l’agent Dhark, avec un sang-froid incroyable les avait tous sortis d’une situation qui aurait pu tourner au drame.

 

\------------------------------------------------------Fin de flasback-------------------------------------------------------

 

Quand Diggle fut sorti de sa mémoire, il constata que tout le monde s’était installé à table pour le dîner. En tant que garde du corps d’Oliver, il savait qu’il devait se préoccuper de la présence d’un agent ou ancien agent de la NSA chez lui. Il savait qu’il devait confronter cette femme. Alors il attendit patiemment devant les portes du salon en espérant qu’elle sorte à un moment donné.

 

Lorsqu’il la vit se lever et sortir, il la suivit des yeux pendant quelques instants afin de savoir où est ce qu’elle se dirigeait. En la voyant monter les escaliers, il pensa immédiatement qu’elle se dirigeait aux toilettes situées juste à droite du palier. Il jeta un œil aux personnes assises dans le salon et à part Oliver qui regardait également son béguin s’éloigner, tout le monde avait son regard porté ailleurs. Il attendit qu’Oliver se rende compte de son regard, l’informant ainsi qu’il avait surpris son intérêt. Comme il le pensait, quand ce dernier se sentit gêné d’avoir été pris en flagrant délit, il tourna vivement la tête pour regarder son assiette.

 

C’était le moment qu’il attendait pour se faufiler à l’étage afin d’attendre Felicity derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Quand celle-ci sortit, il l’attrapa par le bras et l’emmena dans une des chambres inoccupées de l’étage.

 

\- " Hey, vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi " Protesta-t-elle.

 

\- " Je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous sortir de ma prise....agent Dhark ! "Lui lança-t-il sournoisement.

 

A ces mots, il la sentit se tendre instantanément.

 

\- " Agent ? Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre Monsieur Diggle. " Nia-t-elle.

 

\- " J’oublie difficilement un visage et encore moins le visage d’une personne qui m’a sauvé la vie. Alors Mademoiselle Dhark, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu’un agent de la NSA fait comme technicienne informatique à Queen Consolidated ? Meilleure question, qu’est-ce qu’un agent de la NSA fait autour des Queen ? "

 

Quand il la lâcha, elle se tourna vers lui et il vit de la démission dans son regard. Il savait qu’elle allait parler.

 

\- "Monsieur Diggle, je ne laisserai personne compromettre ma mission et il n’est pas possible de discuter ici. Vous êtes un ancien militaire, vous pouvez comprendre l’importance de ne pas dévoiler la couverture de quelqu’un ? "

 

\- " Bien sûr ! "

 

\- " Alors rencontrez moi à mon appartement demain à 19h et on en reparlera, je vous enverrai mon adresse. " Et sans un autre mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

 

\- " Hey, attendez, je dois vous donner mon numéro ! "

 

Felicity se retourna et avec un sourire suffisant lui répondit :

 

- "Je n’en ai pas besoin... "

 

 


End file.
